Chapel of Skorm
The Chapel of Skorm is a location in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. It is a deadly shrine dedicated to the devil of Albion, Skorm. Here, evil Heroes donate other people's blood to the worshipers of Skorm to receive the gifts of evil. This is also the place where you can obtain the ultimate bow: Skorm's Bow. Map Description Skorm himself is said to listen to the beseechings of those here. Location The Chapel of Skorm can be reached by taking the second path away from the Darkwood Camp. When travelling to the Chapel of Skorm, regardless of the time of day, you should notice the sky turn a blood red. This is a clear sign showing that you're going the right way. The Temple At the Chapel of Skorm you can sacrifice followers to Skorm to receive his gifts. You can obtain various gifts, such as the title Necromancer and 4-10 years age reduction, although the most treasured and valued gift is the infamous Skorm's Bow, the strongest bow in Fable. You will also get Evil Points based on the time at which the sacrifices took place. Best Time to Sacrifice The only way to know the best time to sacrifice is to look at your alignment bar in your menu. There are 6 bars on each side, and neutral in the middle. Each bar should be translated as 1 hour of night. If you are completely good, your sacrifices must take place just before sunrise, and if you are completely evil, your sacrifices must take place just after sunset. It is a common misinterpretation that the optimum time for sacrifice is at exactly midnight, but this is most likely because the people who did it had a neutral alignment. NOTE: This method has been tested with full good Karma. around midnight the reward was almost 8 times higher than close to sunrise Quest There is also a quest related to this place of the same name. Fable II In Fable II, it is learned that the Chapel of Skorm was destroyed and was later replaced by the Temple of Shadows. Trivia *To the left of the temple's entrance, there should be a chest containing an Assassin's shirt. *In the Trader Escort quest, you can sacrifice one (or two) of the traders that accompany you for some extra Evil points. It is recommended to leave the trader you wish to keep alive in Darkwood Camp to keep him from accidentally being sacrificed. *If you sacrifice someone here you will lose 10 years of age. Note: it only happens once, unless you get it during the Trader Escort quest and Hero Save it. *It is revealed in The Lost Chapters by the Oracle that Skorm does not exist, and the temple was built by a ruthless trader on a site where the will energy was particularly strong, tending towards evil. The trader that found the area and built the temple demanded gold from those who felt their power. The trader also built the Temple Of Avo. *If the player chooses to attack the two attendants in the chapel, a disembodied voice will say, "Fool! My acolytes are your channel to me!" *Fishing in the water within the chapel is believed to yield larger fish as well as a higher ratio of moonfish with respect to total fish caught. *After the the Bandit Spy Extraction quest, the contact in Bowerstone North, Tanya, will tell the player a message: ..."remember, the blue nymph crouches at a quarter past three." ''This has to do with the correct moment to sacrifice the victims (the best types are the bigger mercenaries.), which is several seconds after the offscreen bandit yells "''Lights out, you horrible lot!". Gallery File:Chapel of Skorm.jpg MINIMAP_DARKWOODCHAPEL_FRONT_END.png|Minimap See Also *Temple of Avo es:Capilla de Skorm ru:Капище Скорма Category:Fable Locations